<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>失联组/游魂 by Lomaksarne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956501">失联组/游魂</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomaksarne/pseuds/Lomaksarne'>Lomaksarne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 打炮文学, 本来只是想搞二梅结果车开了起来, 炮友当然是友情向</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomaksarne/pseuds/Lomaksarne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>除了我们这两个被死亡所拒绝的游魂……还有谁能理解我们？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daeron &amp; Maglor | Makalaurë, Maedhros | Maitimo/Maglor | Makalaurë (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>失联组/游魂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我的私设：失联组是Arda的“眼睛”，他们的“不死”是世界的基础规则，会和Arda一起活到世界末日，然后与Arda一同死去。<br/>所以失联组都有很强的自愈力，对他们的可能造成致命伤害的攻击会被干涉。<br/>具体设定https://lomaksarne.lofter.com/post/1ea0da4d_1cb4cc7ae</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maglor被包围了。</p><p>他太过专注于追踪，发现敌人时已经迟了。座狼群组成的包围圈迅速收缩，嶙峋起伏的野兽身躯在巨石的阴影中一个接一个浮现，荧绿色眼瞳中饱含着毫不掩饰的恶意。在这一片荒芜的地方，这群被抛弃的野兽已经太久没有进食。</p><p>“好臭……”</p><p>Maglor一边拔刀一边低声道，抽了抽鼻子。</p><p>十一，十二，一共十三只。他拿不准自己能不能全身而退。这群座狼甚至不理会他歌声的恐吓，显然已经因饥饿而发疯。而此处的大地河流都被黑暗浸淫，讥嘲着拒绝他的召唤。</p><p>当然，世界不会让他死。但因果链的干预是立刻到来，还是在他被撕咬到血肉模糊之后姗姗来迟，就是个未知数了。</p><p>离他最近的那匹座狼一跃而起。他迎了上去。</p><p>干净利落的一击，直接切开咽喉。在血雨中他反手刺向身后，顺着第二匹狼冲上来的力道卸下了它的下颌。斗篷绽开如同盛放的裙袂，他以邀舞般的姿态，面无表情地踩着死亡之音，夺走敌人的性命。</p><p>杀掉第十匹时血糊了他满脸，扑面而来的恶臭让他恍惚了一瞬——致命的失误。刀刃只是浅浅地划开了从背后扑上来的那匹的颈侧，血盆大口转眼间逼至身前。他退得不够快，在被撞倒的同时感觉到利齿刺进了他的小腿。</p><p>在他来得及反击之前，座狼摁住他，一瞬间便让他脱臼，随即一口咬断了他的腿骨。疼痛如海潮般直冲上来，他咬牙咽下呻吟，半转过身，一手举刀迎向视野边缘的黑影，另一只手握紧了刀柄刺向正在撕咬他小腿的座狼。他割开了第十二匹狼的喉咙，它垂死挣扎时一掌拍在了他的肩膀上——于是他的左臂软软地垂了下去。另一柄刀没入座狼的眉心，但那黑暗生物反而因此发狂，浑浊的口涎从嘴角挂下，它摆动着硕大的头颅，在死亡降临之前用最后的力气将他的小腿整个撕了下来。</p><p>“……呜……”</p><p>多年未曾经历过的疼痛在脑海中横冲直撞，如同整个下半身被无数刀刃旋转着切割，Maglor死命咬唇也未能压抑住翻涌而上的哀号。他跌坐在地，冷汗迅速浸透了背后的衣衫。虽然伤口立刻开始再生，但在这个邪恶之地，再生的速度显著地减缓了——他估计自己很快就会因失血而昏厥。模糊而颤抖的视线里，灰黑色的身影渐渐浮现出来。最后一匹座狼嗅到了血腥味，已经准备好发动最后一击，再享用它的大餐。</p><p>Maglor直视它鬼火般闪烁的绿眼，他知道那里正倒映出自己的模样：黑发蓬乱、面色苍白、衣物也已经七零八落，冷汗混合着自己的血和狼血爬满了全身。但他仍然直起上身，用仅剩的右手稳稳举起长刀，以骄傲的姿态扬起头。</p><p>“来吧。”</p><p>然而座狼的耳尖一颤，在离他五步远之处停了下来。它扭头看向不远处的一块巨石；同时Maglor听见了歌声，缥缈的、魅惑的歌从深长的阴影里流了出来。</p><p>座狼兴奋地低嚎一声，向石块小跑而去。Maglor顿时明白了，他把刀尖刺进地面支撑自己，垂下了眼。咆哮着的晕眩感和寒冷之中，他听见了座狼的喉咙被切开的声音，然后是躯体倒地的闷响，伴随着另一个人的脚步声。</p><p>在这灰暗的荒蛮山谷中，那人的银发如月光般闯进他的视线。Daeron蹲在他面前，伸手抬起他的下颌，令他直视自己。他对上另外一双绿色的眼睛。</p><p>“你是想因为失血过多而晕过去……”Doriath诗人用他悦耳温和的嗓音开口道，“还是让我治疗，再痛晕过去？”</p><p>Maglor虚弱地挑眉：“也许痛晕过去还快一点……”</p><p>Daeron皱眉凝视了他片刻，然后扶住他的后脑，让他慢慢地靠到自己肩膀上，另一只手掰开他紧紧扣着刀柄直到指节发白的手指。Maglor闭上眼，他的朋友在耳边说：</p><p>“要是太疼了就咬我吧，隔着几层布料应该没事。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“别再咬自己了，你上次活活咬断了掌骨。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“那我开始了。”</p><p>“……好。”</p><p>粗糙的指腹轻轻抚上他的膝盖，Daeron随即唱起了歌。Maglor的身体绷紧得像弓弦，几秒钟后他张开嘴，狠狠地冲着Daeron的肩膀咬了下去。他眉头紧锁，浑身都在发抖，喉咙里逸出受伤的小猫一般的呜咽声。</p><p>到时候肯定会被骂一顿，他用痛到一团糨糊的脑子想着。Daeron从来不放过任何一个嘲讽他的机会——即使在他们成为朋友之后也是如此。他想起Daeron第一次见到他被治疗时疼得死去活来的样子，吓得不轻，问清原因之后愣了一下，反而开始哈哈大笑，Maglor和他一起笑出了眼泪——</p><p>伤口处从骨骼开始再生，然后血管肌肉皮肤一层层地包裹上去，鲜红的颜色流淌下来，刺眼而又瑰丽无比。Daeron数着秒数，四十五秒之后，他感觉到Maglor终于失去了意识。他拍了拍Maglor乱糟糟的头发，在歌曲里糅进了安神的调子以防他过早地醒来。五分十六秒再生完成，Daeron扶住Maglor的肩膀帮他平躺下来，抽出手帕擦擦他的嘴角，再用指关节抹去一滴眼泪。</p><p>“真是胡闹……”他叹了口气。</p><p>身前的Noldo看起来比平时瘦削很多，苍白得像鬼魂。如果不是胸膛还在微微起伏，他简直和死人无异。Daeron抽出那柄被Maglor插在地上的刀，翻转手腕，用刀刃抵住了Maglor的喉咙。</p><p>周围连风的声音也没有了，只剩下灰尘在下落。Daeron一动不动，片刻之后他弯下腰，扑哧一声笑了。他把刀收进Maglor腰侧的刀鞘里，银发倾泻下来，从Noldo精灵的眼睫毛上拂过。</p><p>“对于必死之人……死刑太轻。”他喃喃道，“你得活下来陪我。”</p><p>他把Maglor打横抱了起来，向着山坡上走去。那里有一处隐秘的山洞，可以作为过夜之地。Maglor的头埋在他胸前，真的就像一只受伤的小动物。</p><p>Daeron走出五十米，突然意识到Maglor在动。Noldo的手无力地举起，顺着Daeron胸口往上，晃晃悠悠地环住了他的脖子。Daeron刚想说什么，却听见Maglor在喃喃自语。模模糊糊的几个陌生音节落进耳朵，Daeron凭借他语言学家的记忆力，在积尘的历史深处回忆起了这个词语的指称。</p><p>他站住了。Maglor又说了一遍，声音破碎得仿佛啜泣：</p><p>“Maiti……mo……”</p><p>在纠缠着的长卷发下面，Daeron看见他泪流满面。</p><p>Sinda精灵沉默了很久。</p><p>“真是的……”他低声说。</p><p>“你这样说Quenya……我都没法捂住耳朵……”</p><p>Maglor醒来的时候已是傍晚，他发现自己躺在火堆旁边，Daeron坐在一旁吃着什么。见他起身，Sinda把一团东西丢进了他怀里。</p><p>“Lembas.”Daeron解释道，“你只带那点干粮还敢跑这么远？”</p><p>“是是是，我错了……”Maglor干咳了两声，“我们家人没什么特长，就是耐饿。”</p><p>Daeron翻了个白眼：“强词夺理。”</p><p>“你为什么要跟我过来？”</p><p>“你一个人南下不出事才怪。”Daeron没好气地说，“你在追踪谁？Aragorn？”</p><p>“……准确来说是Gollum。”Maglor压低声音，“只是好奇……”</p><p>Daeron借着火光定定地看了他一会，又丢给他一张手帕：“脸擦一下，泪痕太明显了。”</p><p>Maglor拿着手帕愣住了，Daeron补上一句：“你昏迷的时候，我听见你……在叫你哥的名字。”</p><p>Maglor恍惚的眼神和握紧的拳头让Sinda精灵一下子后悔自己说了这话——他看见Maglor的眼睫颤动着，微微张开嘴却半天都没有发出声音，最后只是垂下头，任由火光再次擦亮脸上的痕迹。</p><p>“……你是把我抱过来的吧。”最后Maglor很小声地说，“以前，只有哥哥会这么抱我……”</p><p>“原来你还好这——”Daeron猛地闭了嘴，但Maglor冲他摆摆手：“没事的，你不呛我我还不习惯。反正都过去了，想说什么就说什么吧。”</p><p>他擦了擦脸，随即把手帕递回给Daeron：“说实话，我很好奇这么多年了，你怎么还没开口问我那些……其他人都在背地里猜测的事。你我这样的人，应当更执着于‘真相’才对。”</p><p>“你是说那些传言？确实听很多人讨论过……不过那个时候我觉得，Feanorian干出多么渎神的事都不奇怪。”Daeron的话让Maglor自嘲地笑了笑；Sinda接着说下去：“这几百年来和你熟悉起来之后，我反而觉得不需要问了。因为……答案很明显。”</p><p>Maglor看着他的眼睛问：“那你会觉得——”</p><p>Daeron打断了他：“不，我能理解。在那样的黑暗中，如果不拥抱着另一个人来取暖，会活不下去吧。就算有出格的事……也不奇怪。”</p><p>“嗯。”Maglor的眼里跳跃着火光，“所以我陪他一起堕落，直到最后。”</p><p>天完全黑了下来；他们耳边都是木柴燃烧的声音，暖意灼烧着脸颊。</p><p>“在这方面我反而不及你。”Daeron听见自己这么说，声音遥远而缥缈，“对我而言，从来没有一个那样的人……”</p><p>他说不下去了。但是Maglor似笑非笑地望着他，朝他倾身过去。</p><p>“你一直陪着我呀。”他说。</p><p>Daeron差点一拳砸到他那张漂亮的脸上去：“别开玩笑！”</p><p>“我是说真的，谢谢你。我原来还以为我得一个人守望到历史尽头……即使是我，这样的孤独也让人有些难以承受。”Maglor认真地说。</p><p>“……”两个人对视了片刻，Daeron咕哝道：“我也是。虽说是你……但是有总比没有好。”他把语气放软了一些，“谢谢。你是……我很珍贵的朋友。”</p><p>他们沉默着吃完了各自的Lembas。最后Maglor往身后的石壁上一靠：“我能也问你一个问题吗？”</p><p>Daeron转头看他，几秒之后脸色一变，“我好像猜到你要问什么了。”</p><p>“别读我的心。”</p><p>“我没有，你太明显了。”</p><p>“我在朋友面前总是会忘记伪装。”Maglor眼带笑意，“所以回答呢？”</p><p>Daeron耸耸肩：“和传言一样。先前是一直在等她，但是你也知道结局；现在虽然放下了，但是……对我这种孤魂野鬼一样的家伙来说，能有什么人来给我机会？就这样。”</p><p>“这么轻易就说了？我有点惊讶。”</p><p>“以前Celeborn他们天天笑我，我都习惯了。不早了，你今天应该很累，躺下休息吧。”</p><p>Maglor点点头，对着火堆说了一句什么，火焰应声变小。他在把自己缩进破破烂烂的斗篷之前，又抬头望向Daeron的方向。</p><p>“……我也是孤魂野鬼。”他低声说，眼神令人难辨含义，“我在这里。”</p><p>Daeron的动作僵住了——他突然意识到了Maglor在说什么。但是Maglor已经闭上了眼睛，长长的睫毛在火光下投出一片鸦翅般的阴影。他形状优美的薄唇微微张着，像是一个邀请。</p><p>——邀请他。</p><p>Feanorian都是疯子。</p><p>可怕的可能性突然就近在咫尺，让他的血液从最深处燃烧起来。他并非没有想过这种可能性。但它向来只存在于他最荒诞的梦境里，在他每次为Maglor治疗时，他们轻触的皮肤之间。</p><p>现在Feanorian蜷缩在布料里，似乎又变回了他怀抱中的小动物。</p><p>Maglor的呼吸仿佛就在他的耳边——又仿佛远隔万丈深渊。时至今日，他从未将它跨越。</p><p>要迈出那一步吗？又或者他猜错了，他的朋友其实根本没有那种意思？他颤抖起来；那一步对他意味着太多，他知道自己必将失去一些东西，但在那深渊对面，他又好像能得到一切。</p><p>除了我们这两个被死亡所拒绝的游魂……还有谁能理解我们？</p><p>他伸出手去，像跨过一个游离不定的延长拍。在Maglor的上唇点下休止符。柔软的触感从指尖传来，温暖又危险。他几乎要把这当成一个错误，几乎就要忙不迭地把手抽回去；然后Maglor轻轻张开嘴，含住了他的食指。</p><p>太温暖了……温暖得他惶恐万分。他看着Maglor慢慢睁开眼睛，火光随之烙印在虹膜上。他们眼神交汇。</p><p>Daeron决定向前一步。他的手上稍稍使了一点力，指尖碰到了Maglor的牙齿。Maglor眼睛一眨也不眨地望着他，然后张口，把他的前两个指节都含了进去。温热的口腔包围了他，接着是湿软的舌，Maglor用舌尖挑逗着他结着老茧的指腹。他呼吸困难，全身的温度都向着下腹涌过去。</p><p>Maglor又闭上了眼睛。那一刻突然就真实得让人无法忍受，万丈深渊轰然坍塌，他俯身过去，一手把长发拨到耳后，另一只手从Maglor口中抽出来，抚上他脸颊的线条。Maglor向他抬起头。他吻了上去。</p><p>他能感觉到的只有面前人温热的鼻息，还有填满自己每一寸缝隙的、鼓点一般的心跳。五秒。他们分开了，Daeron愣愣地看着他的朋友。</p><p>Maglor轻轻地歪了歪头，一缕黑发从额头上滑落下来。他用眼神问他：怎么样？</p><p>“我……”</p><p>破碎的休止符。他不知道该如何接下去了，但身体比大脑先一步行动——他扣住Maglor的后脑，将他推向自己。他听见Maglor轻笑了一声，而这个笑容被第二个吻打断。</p><p>这一次他感觉到了。暖意淹没了他，触感如同王座上流淌而下的丝绒。Maglor起身环住了他的腰，而他用另一只手抓住他的肩膀，他们忘情地相拥。唇舌纠缠在一起，Maglor又抑制不住地笑起来，Daeron趁他仰起头时沿着下颌和脖颈的线条一路吻下去，一直到衬衣之下若隐若现的锁骨。他脑子里炸开那些写过的读过的情诗，羊皮卷上的文字悬浮起来绕着他们起舞。原来是这样的——他迷迷糊糊地想，把眼前之人抱得更紧，他们灼热的下身碰在一起。Maglor颤抖着吐出一声呻吟。</p><p>突然就太多了——Daeron推开了Maglor，慌乱地试图平复呼吸。银发滑落下来遮住了他的半边脸，于是他把无处安放的眼神藏在那后面，恍惚间听见Maglor的声音似乎从很远的地方传来：</p><p>“抱歉，是我操之过急……”他的朋友用他那无与伦比的美丽声线低声道，“如果你——”</p><p>如果什么？如果他不愿意？深渊再次横亘在他脚下，但这一次他决定在Noldo面前表现得勇敢。于是他直视向那双有着阴天的海浪般颜色的灰眼，哑声道：“我想……”</p><p>好烫。从胯下到胸口再到耳尖，他觉得自己烫得像烈日下熟透的水果。这种事如果被其他精灵知道，将会成为所有种族的笑柄——最后的Feanorian和Doriath的诗人。但是这里不会有其他任何人——</p><p>只有他们。</p><p>他把手放到Feanorian胸口的纽扣上。Maglor垂眸握住他的手腕，低声念起咒语，同时引着他的手往下。于是钮扣一颗又一颗解开，先是斗篷从肩膀上滑落，然后是外袍和衬衫——</p><p>Daeron屏住了呼吸。仿佛珠蚌在他面前缓缓张开坚硬的壳，Noldo精灵的躯体从灰扑扑的衣物里剥离出来，白皙的皮肤在火光下染上诱人的红，每一块肌肉每一丝起伏都美得像雕塑。他突然又觉得自己这么盯着别人的身体不太好，匆忙抬起眼，却发现Maglor也红着脸看着他。他们对视了片刻——也可能是很久，久到空气都变得粘稠；两个剧烈的、交叠的心跳声让他难以估计时间，直到Maglor强忍着笑意说：</p><p>“忘了你是新手了……让我来吧。”</p><p>Daeron还没来得及回嘴，他的朋友已经凑过来，用悦耳的声音唱起一支小调。</p><p>他身上的衣服像Noldo对自己做的那样，开始层层剥落，但这仍然没有将他从灼人的炎热中解放。现在他们都赤裸着上身，Maglor伸出一根手指抵住Daeron的胸骨中央，然后以弹奏竖琴般优美的姿势，顺着他身体的中线向下。</p><p>“我的挚友啊，把这想成一场你与我的合奏……”Maglor的声音也像海浪一般，一层一层激荡开来，流进他的四肢百骸，“去寻找音乐，身体便是乐器，而声音——唔！”</p><p>黑发的精灵惊呼着扬起了头，同时身体一软，倒在了Daeron身上；后者在他说完话之前，已经伸手过去，在长裤下握住了Maglor昂扬的性器。Maglor随着他生涩的套弄颤抖起来，紧紧抓住了他的肩膀。</p><p>“真是……无师自通……哈？”Noldo在他耳畔喘息着说，炽热的气息将他的耳尖染得更红，“别心急……”</p><p>他感觉到Maglor摁着他的肩膀略微起身，然后沉下腰——这一次轮到他惊喘起来。Noldo精灵用臀缝磨蹭着他腿间的鼓包，虽然还隔着几层布料，但轰然炸开的、陌生的快感仍然几乎冲昏他的头脑。他在快感的驱使下急不可耐地抓住Maglor的窄腰，让他起伏的幅度更大些；Maglor低头吻上他的唇，再以歌谣般的呻吟填满唇齿的每一丝间隙。</p><p>Daeron的意识中一片空白——只有山呼海啸般的灼热与疯狂。从未体会过的感觉填满每一条血管，让他几乎无意识地重复着淫靡的动作。但是还不够；不仅仅是肌肤相贴与摩擦，他还想要更滚烫的温度、更柔软的包裹，想要去探索、让珠蚌为他展露出雪白而湿润的内里——</p><p>而他的挚友总是能猜到他的心思。Maglor从他身上移开，伸手到那一堆衣物里摸索了片刻，掏出一个小瓶子。Daeron认出那是Noldo随身带着的精油。Maglor把瓶子放到他手里，冰冷的玻璃令他微微瑟缩了一下。</p><p>黑发的Noldo望着他，再次微微歪了歪头，神态令Daeron想到小猫。</p><p>“来，”Maglor握着他的手，“这是奏乐的准备工作……”</p><p>Daeron咽了口口水。他听懂了Maglor的请求。无法释放的暖意烧得他浑身燥热，但他仍然想再次向他的朋友确认——</p><p>“你想让我……弹奏——你？”</p><p>Maglor的回答是俯身向前，解开了Daeron的裤带。</p><p>他被微冷的空气所包围；于是他终于不再犹豫。他压上去，把Maglor摁进那堆布料里，近乎粗暴地撕扯下他的长裤，将破碎的布片扔到一边。海藻般的黑发与深色衣物之间，Noldo精灵白皙的胴体呈现出了动人心魄的美丽。</p><p>“喂！”Maglor佯怒道，“我的衣服——”</p><p>“反正你能把它复原。”Daeron嘟囔。他抚上Maglor大腿的内侧，诱他为他张开双腿。他花了几秒钟，有些呆滞地注视着那片隐秘之地的景色。</p><p>“你……会不会啊？”</p><p>Maglor带着点揶揄的声音让Daeron感觉血液轰地一声冲进了头顶。他气势汹汹地拧开精油的盖子，结果手腕一抖，把油洒了满手。花草的芬芳顿时弥漫开来，连带着Maglor的嗤笑，这让Sinda几乎在欲望与恼怒的烧灼之下失去理智。他咬住下唇，将食指探向了Maglor腿间的穴口。</p><p>“呜……”</p><p>他探进第二指节的时候Noldo精灵捂住嘴，弓起了上身。他能感觉到那里一定已经成百上千年没有经受过外物的侵入，湿热紧致的内壁反射性地拒绝着他。他试着弯了弯手指，看见Maglor的肩膀剧烈地颤了一下，眉头紧锁。</p><p>“Maglor……”他有些慌张地唤身下之人的名字。从胸腹上升的一股担忧之情迫使他停下了动作，正是这种情感让他追逐着他朋友的痕迹，一路南下。</p><p>Maglor睁开眼看他。“我没事的，谢谢你……”他轻声说，“这比白天那种痛轻微多了。”他用手肘撑起上身，在Daeron唇边落下一个吻，“继续吧。”</p><p>于是Daeron继续着他小心翼翼的开拓，强忍小腹那股越发汹涌的炽热。三根手指都进去之后他触到了甬道中的那处硬结，Maglor猛地绞住身下的衣物，颤抖着呻吟出声。Noldo精灵沉浸在情欲中的脸和胸前挺立起来的乳尖组合成一幅极美而又极放荡的画面，几乎让Daeron难以自持。</p><p>“哈啊……Daeron……”Maglor仰着头，粗重地呼吸着，“你在床上……比我想象中温柔得多嘛……”</p><p>“你以为我会怎样？吃了你？还是不用润滑直接进？”Daeron眸色一沉，一边继续扩张一边说，“那你还敢向我——求欢？”在欲望的灼烧之下，平常他避之不及的那些淫靡的话全都钻进了他的脑子，“说起来，你怎么会随身带那种东西……我不在的时候，你也是这样玩自己的吗……我的朋友？”</p><p>Maglor没有回答他——因为Daeron的手指恶意地碾过敏感点，逼出了一个破碎的高音。Noldo泛起红晕的身体紧绷得如同琴弦，而Sinda慢慢地抽出他的手指，侧耳倾听着身下之人每一声细微的喘息。正如乐师抚摸他的琴。</p><p>“这就是你所说的——身体是乐器，声音是旋律……”Daeron抬起Maglor的大腿，后者的小腿随即缠住了他的腰，向他发出无声的、最后的邀请。他把早已硬得发痛的性器顶端抵上得到了充分拓张的穴口，低头吻Maglor的锁骨：“请你为我歌唱……”</p><p>然后一切节拍和旋律在他进入之时坍缩——只剩下骤然凝滞的喘息。</p><p>Maglor的身体也像大海一般，被正午日光晒暖了的、温柔的大海：无穷无尽的暖意包围了他，将他抛上云端。他听见自己的喟叹与Noldo的呻吟交织在一起如同复调音乐，那是全世界最美的两个声音，在情欲中奏出无人倾听的听觉盛宴。Maglor抓住他的肩膀，手指用力地划过他的背；他聚集起最后的理智看了一眼对方，替他擦掉一滴淌过脸颊的生理性眼泪。</p><p>“你这家伙……别停啊……”Maglor抬起泛着水雾的灰眼睛看他，咬着牙说，“难道你——”</p><p>他的话被Daeron一个用力的挺腰打断，未出口的疑问句直接被操成了带着哭腔的惊呼。Daeron抓住他的腰肢抽出性器又狠狠地捅进去，毫无章法地在紧致的甬道里面乱撞，享受着令他头皮发麻的舒爽，和Noldo歌者好听得不行的呻吟声。Maglor明明是这场背德游戏的发起人，此刻却完全乱了阵脚，他的伙伴带给他的痛苦超出了欢愉，但他的骄傲又不允许他叫痛。他只能掐着Daeron的脊背试图提醒他，另一只手去抚慰自己挺立已久的性器。</p><p>幸好Maglor手上的动作起了作用，Daeron低声说着抱歉，放慢了节奏。Sinda俯身去吻友人的唇，左手抚过他的胸腹，在下身撞上敏感点的同时，被一股糟糕的灵感推动着捏住了Maglor红肿的乳尖。</p><p>“呜……哈啊……！”</p><p>这一次轮到Maglor在快感的冲撞下支离破碎，身体随着Daeron手指的动作不住地颤抖痉挛。Sinda歌者真的以弹奏竖琴般的手法挑逗着他的乳头，欢愉的浪冲刷至小腹再轰然炸开铺满全身，他的意志分崩离析，喉中随之逸出抑扬顿挫的哭叫。烈火燎原，燃遍每一寸神经，Maglor惊喘着绞紧了后穴，诱出Daeron的喘息的同时一步步将他推向顶峰。</p><p>他们的身体一同起伏，演奏着灼热的交响乐。Daeron的手覆上Maglor抚慰着自己的手，拇指擦过敏感无比的顶端；在他的数次冲撞之后Maglor近乎痛哭着高潮，他射在Daeron的小腹上，在那之前性器中涌出的液体已经流了Daeron满手。滔天巨浪当头砸下，Daeron最后一次狠狠操进Maglor的体内，然后放任自己融化在大海与昂扬的音乐之中。</p><p>等他从眩晕中回过神来，意识到自己拥着Maglor倒在乱七八糟的衣物中间，阴茎仍然塞在Noldo满是精液的后穴里。Maglor俊美的、潮红的脸庞就在他面前，他闭着眼，胸膛不住起伏着，蓬乱的黑发垂下来遮住了口鼻。于是Daeron帮他把头发拨开，Maglor似乎感觉到了他的动作，微微皱眉睁开了眼睛。</p><p>“……你给我出去。”他哑着嗓子说。</p><p>Daeron下半身没有动，而是把脑袋埋进Maglor的颈窝里蹭了蹭：“我做得好不好？”</p><p>“我不想说第二遍。”</p><p>于是Daeron亲了亲他朋友的下颌，慢慢把自己抽了出去。他能感觉到浑浊的液体随之流淌出来，滴落在Maglor的大腿和衣服上。Maglor因他的动作再次变得气息凌乱，他深呼吸了好几次，才低声道：“对初学者而言……做得很不错……”</p><p>“你之前想说什么？被我打断的那句话，‘难道’后面跟着的。”</p><p>Maglor思索了片刻：“难道你担心Valinor那帮家伙在现场直播？”</p><p>“你……做爱的时候就想这个？”Daeron哑然失笑，“我不在乎，一点都不在乎。我还打算写成淫词艳曲，将来放进Valinor图书馆里流传后世，也让我的老伙计们看看我Daeron没有在一根藤上吊死……”</p><p>“真有志气。”Maglor翻了个身背对他，“我要睡了，这回真的很累了，晚安。衣服什么的明早再解决。”</p><p>“晚安。”Daeron探头过去啄了一下他光裸的背脊，“不需要我帮你清理吗？”</p><p>“不用你管！”</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>